


Pending Investigation

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crime, Days of the Week Challenge, Gen, Sauron Sunday Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Sauron is under investigation, and he's not happy about it. No slash. Written for the Sauron Sunday challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the original characters, plot, etc.
> 
> This came up when I was watching Seinfeld clips and it features Manwë. :)

Sauron watched the dust roll along the dirt road. It had been many years since he’d seen the soil move alongside the invisible gusty wind. And yet, here he was, waiting for Manwë to…

“SAURON!” Manwë’s voice shook the scene. Sauron jumped upon the instantaneous boom that Manwë so prized with his lustrous voice. “Come here!”

“Yes Manwë,” Sauron craned his head around suspiciously. He would get Manwë back for his cries. His footsteps brought him inside a pearly red throne room, complete with red banners and red carpeted rugs. This was the last place he wanted to be.

“Sit down, Sauron,” Manwë instructed. Sauron did what he was told, even as Manwë observed his scripts. “Ah. I see you were pending investigation over your little helpless dog you so desperately tried to save. Fell beasts are not your friends, Sauron.”

“You’re right. They’re my allies,” Sauron said, his lips curved in rage. “Now, if we’re done here, I’d better be—”

“SIT DOWN THIS INSTANCE!” Manwë shouted. Sauron’s ears rang out. Was this such a good idea?

“Manwë, I need those fell beasts,” Sauron declared.

“You can’t have them. They’re not yours. And even if I could bring Morgoth out of the Void, I would. But you and he are held accountable for trespassing upon our sacred grounds to conduct experiments on creating Fell Beasts. Do you have any idea how serious a charge that is?” Manwë told him.

“Please tell me this is another daydream,” Sauron said, closing his eyes but finding he wasn’t going anywhere. Oh brilliant, Sauron hissed in low murmur. His gaze met the temperamental Maia.

“You are no more asleep than I am, Sauron,” Manwë told him. “Now, as a final word of advice, I demand you turn in those Fell Beasts.

“No Manwë. I won’t,” Sauron said.

“You’ll be banished again, Mairon,” Manwë shouted. “This will not end well.”

“Then pray tell we don’t meet again under different circumstances, different… obligations,” Sauron said, strolling out of the throne room.

“SAURON! Sauron?” Manwë cries resounded throughout the halls. But Sauron didn’t listen. For all he knew, the Ring would be found and he would be whole again. But he didn’t expect the War of the Ring to come and the loss of everything he had. In the end – and he loathed to say it – Manwë, the Valar and Eru Ilúvatar were right all along and he only just realized it when the Ring had been destroyed.

The End.


End file.
